Naruto and the Jesters
by jinchuurikisfury
Summary: As an orphan boy, Naruto has never known anything but the stinging slap of the old woodcutters hand. What happens when a serious change of fate sweeps him off into the hands of a kindly old witch and clown-like-man? What happens, if its not all fate?


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a crossover. It came to me while reading a book called 'Taash and the Jesters'. Have any of you read 'Taash and the Jesters'? If not, then you are soooo missing out. **

**'Taash and the Jesters' is not on the book-list, so i thought i'd warn you that this is a crossover.**

**AAAnyway, this story is taken from that book. Not directly of course, but it seemed so convieniant that it would turn out that way, well, it gave me a few ideas to put it simply. Its a marvolous book, and is one of my favorites. **

**I also wanted you to know, that I am in fact in the middle of three other fanfictions, two i'm stuck on, and the other i'm nearly done with the next chapter. But i will finish them all. **

**So three points to this. **

**1: I do not own 'Taash and the Jesters' and all the charecters implied, nor do I own Naruto.**

**2: I will continue with my other fanfictions, this one just seemed interesting,**

**and 3: READ 'TAASH AND THE JESTERS'. **

**I believe thats about it. =3 enjoy!**

**___________________________________________________________**

PROLOG:

Naruto looked up from his porridge at the sound of the old woodcutters voice. "Eat faster boy! Its time you earned your keep!" How Naruto hated the old man. He sat over his own bowl of steaming porridge, berating Naruto for being a slow eater.

Naruto didn't like cold porridge. He poked at the glop, trying to muster the nerve to eat a bite, even though he knew he might not be eating tomorrow. He shivered as the chilly air wrapped around his bare feet. _Just as cold as this porridge..._ he thought, poking at the mush again.

"I said eat!" Naruto winced at the man's volume, looking down at the pale mush in disgust. "Then the pig will have it." The rasping sound of the woodcutters voice hissed in his ear, sweeping the bowl off the table and into the pig trough. Naruto looked at the glop solemnly, pittying the pig when the woodcutter got up suddenly, causing the boy to jump. Said woodcutter sneered and walked to the cubbord where the bread and cheese were kept, cutting himself a slice of each and wrapping them in a square of cloth.

"Now boy, when you're done with your chores, you'll go to the Witch Bargah for herbs." The old toad of a man harumphed and sneered one last time at Naruto's frightened look before walking out the door.

_I will not cry, I will not cry.._

A tear silently slid down Naruto's cheek at the thought of going to the Witches hut. There were stories surrounding the isolated place, talking of evil rituals, where young boys were sacrificed to the devil. Where grown men were turned to toads.

Where people died.

Another tear splashed onto the cold hard wood beneath his head, and Naruto vicsiously scrubbed the clean streaks on his face, trying to erase all evidence from him. Fingering the three whisker like scars on his cheeks gingerly, he got up and headed over to the sooty fireplace before stopping.

Looking down at the soot-blackened stones, his brow furrowed before he growled.

_Thats it!! I'm not staying here a minute more! I don't have to!_

With determination in his eyes and heart, Naruto walked over to the cubbord and cut himself a generous portion of bread and cheese, wrapping it just as the woodcutter had before pushing the bundle into his dirty trouser pocket. _I'm not coming back._ Naruto rushed out of the door, the wind of freedom rushing over his cheeks, making him run faster in glee. Jumpin stones and fallen logs through the forest, he made his way to the village. Gasping for breath and loving every lung-full, Naruto stepped onto the path that led into the village, rolling farmland and hillside on either side of him. Looking further, one could almost see the mountians in their hiding place of mist.

Naruto headed down through the village, mesmerized at all the activity. Chimneys spewing smoke, people bustling about their day, cart wheels clattering on the cobblestone road. Naruto heard the voices of people hawking their wares down in the courtyard as mothers slapped blankets on the wall outside their window. Dodging people rushing across the street, Naruto headed deeper into the village, trying to cut quickly across the most direct route.

_Why did I come through the village? I have no friends here! Why did I not go through the fields?! _Naruto looked around, keeping his eyes and ears open, trying to spot trouble before it revealed itself to him. "Oi. Idiot." a lone voice carried itself to his ears, making his face flush with anger and shame at being caught by the likes of him. Turning to face the raven-haired boy and a few of his friends. A pink-haired girl and a blond about the same age were following them as well, chasing after the boys with adoring looks.

Naruto gulped. _Now what?_

A boy with brown hair and red dirt streaks over his cheeks laughed, pointing to Naruto as his small dog barked.

"Monster! look at 'im!

dirty and depressed!

ain't got no family!

don't know how to dress!"

Naruto's heart sank as the other boys took to the chant, the raven-haired standing clamly and silently behind them. Mostly, Naruto wondered how the brown haired boy had learned that really big word. Hoping to disperse their wrath by walking away and ignoring them, Naruto was even more dismayed when a shower of stones fell in around him. _Why? Today of all days... _Clenching his fists at the injustice of it, Naruto picked up a rock and hurled it at the raven boy. The others wached it arc through the air, shock crossing their features at the blondes unruly aim.

Smiling, Naruto began to turn to make his escape before stopping and gwaking at the raven boy. Who had his hand in front of his face and the rock in his fist, having caught it before it could strike him. Looking up at Naruto angrilly as Naruto grabbed another stone with a angry look.

Suddenly the boy smirked, chucked the stone behind Naruto and ran off, the other boys following with wide eyes as a crashing of shattered glass echoed across the nearly quiet square. As soon as Naruto realized what was happening, it was too late to run. A man grabbed Naruto's wrist, twisting it behind his back with enough force to bring tears to the boys eyes. "Why'd you do that?! What will be of my window now?!" The baker shook Naruto sharply, making him drop the rock.

"Think you can throw rocks, now do you?!" a small crowd gathered, pointing at the broken window and glaring at the small boy, muttering amungst themselves.

"What'd he do that for?"

"It was the only glass in the village!" Someone said.

"He should be punished!" Said another.

"The woodcutter should be told! He should pay for it!" Someone agreed.

"He should be thrown in jail!"

Naruto nearly sobbed. "It was the black-haired boy! I didn't do it!" The baker shook him again, ignoring the boys words. "What'll you pay me with boy?! Now that you've broken my window, I'll see to it you get whats coming to you!" Naruto gasped in pain as his wrist was wrenched again.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd as a strong raven-haired man was led through the crowd, mutterings of 'Mr. Mayor' ran through the crowd as the man stepped through the barrier of bodies. "Now, now Mr. Baker, what seems to be the matter?" The baker looked down angrilly at Naruto before looking back at the Mayor. "Well sir, This young rascal bashed my window in with a stone you see!" Shaking his fist at the boy in question, the baker pointed at his window. "Now i'll bash him as well!"

"I-It wasn't me! The raven-haired boy did it!" The mayor coughed. The baker looked down at the Naruto again. "A likely story. There was no raven-haired boy. Did anyone else see this apparation?" Naruto looked helplessly at the circle of faces around him. _Please... Someone... _Sadly, every face shook their head no. Noone had seen this mysterious raven-haired boy.

The mayor nodded. "Throw him in prison and send for the woodcutter." The Mayor walked away as gaurds surrounded Naruto like a wild animal, dragging him into a prison cell with dank straw in the corner. Whimpering, Naruto crawled into the corner and drew his thin shirt around him, reaching into his trouser pocket for the wrap of bread and cheese he had taken from the woodcutter, but it seemed even that had been taken from him.

Slowly, Naruto fell into a deep sleep, cowering in the corner of the dank cell with a small cusion of straw beneath him and a thin shirt for protection against the cold, dreaming of the freedom he had lost, and gained in less than one day.

_____________________________

**Well, that whent better then I thought it would... Maybe not as good as i wanted it... but still good. **

**Anyway, please review!! =3**

**P.S, i'll be holding a poll. If anyone wants to request a pairing, then please request it! the sky's the limit!**


End file.
